


Empty Your Pockets

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jumping to Conclusions, Lace Panties, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Jim has a secret and one day Leonard discovers it by accident.





	Empty Your Pockets

Three years as roommates and little had changed, Jim still left his clothes in the middle of the floor and Leonard still picked them up and put them in the hamper. Their apartment was small enough and the last thing Leonard wanted was for it to feel cluttered. Something that had changed was the fact that they were now doing their own laundry. After the third time the washer threw a fit because of something Jim had left in his pockets Leonard had sat him down and explained to him the importance of empty pockets.

“Please empty your pockets Jim. I’m not sure how much more the washer can take.”

“I’ll try. I’ve just usually got other things on my mind when I’m taking my pants off.” 

“Do you ever not think about sex Jim?”

The blonde shrugged, “I have the sexiest boyfriend in the whole ‘fleet. What else would I think about?”

Leonard shifted closer to him and rubbed his hand over Jim’s thigh. “What are you thinking about right now?” he asked quietly.

“I’m thinking that we should probably lose a few layers…”

Leonard’s hand moved up and rubbed against his boyfriend’s crotch. “Or I could blow you without taking anything off…”

Jim groaned, “Really? You’d do that?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I wasn’t willing to do it.”

Rubbing along Jim’s hardening length he leaned in and kissed him on the side of his neck. Jim groaned and shifted his hips trying to get more contact. When Leonard’s other hand brushed his stomach as he moved to undo the pants Jim jerked away. “Something wrong?

“No…nothing’s wrong. I just…I kind of need to go pee…”

Leonard sat back on the couch and nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

Jim whimpered a little as Leonard took his hand away. Standing to his feet Jim rushed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly pulled off his pants and looked at himself in the mirror. The bright yellow lace panties showing his each and every curve. He bit back a groan as his hand brushed over his growing erection. Pulling the lace underwear off he pulled his jeans back on and stuck the panties in his pocket. 

Almost forgetting to “flush” he headed back out the door and into the living room, jeans low on his hips with both his cock and balls hanging out. Grinning at his boyfriend he wiggled his hips as he got closer.

That night while Leonard was in the shower Jim grabbed the underwear from his jeans pocket and put it away with the others in the little bench seat at the foot of the bed. His little hiding spot for all of his frilly and lacy underwear. His little secret from his boyfriend. Closing the bench quietly he crawled into bed and waited for Leonard.

Over the next few months he came up with a variety of excuses to leave the room so he could take off the lace underwear. He didn’t wear them every day but it was like Leonard had a sixth sense or something. It was getting harder and harder to come up with good reasons to step out of the room. Leonard almost walked in on him taking them off one day. He’d been able to pass that off as being over eager for sex and just barely managed to hide the red lace thong.

He always managed to remember to pull the underwear from his pocket and put it away before Leonard got to them and searched the pockets.

Almost always.

It had been a long day and they were both already tired but it was one of those days where they just needed each other. As tired as Leonard may have been he still made sure to take great care with his boyfriend to the point that he was incomprehensible. The blonde was sound asleep in a matter of minutes and Leonard reluctantly pulled himself away from him and put their clothes away to wash the next day.

When Jim woke the next morning he smiled and snuggled back against Leonard’s chest. Leonard tightened his grip around his waist and kissed him on the nape of his neck. “Mornin’ sugar.”

“Morning. Last night was something.”

“Yeah? You like it when I take you apart like that?”

Jim nodded and reached a hand up to Leonard’s hair. “Always.”

The alarm on Jim’s bedside table started buzzing and he groaned. “Do I have to get up? I want to stay here all day.”

“You have that meeting today.” Leonard gently reminded him.

“Five more minutes?”

By noon Jim was out of the meeting and home. He’d barely made it to the meeting on time and hadn’t been able to take a shower before he left due to his extra “five minutes”. He gave Leonard a quick peck on the cheek before he headed off to the bathroom.

Leonard had gotten up and done some errands since he had the day off and was busy putting away the groceries when Jim got home. While Jim was in the shower he grabbed the clothes hamper and headed into the laundry room to get the first load started. Separating the clothes out into piles of his stuff and Jim’s before tossing the first of his stuff in. Getting the washer started he picked up one of the piles of Jim’s pants and started going through all the pockets. A few pairs of pants later he’d pulled out a small handful of rocks, a couple paperclips, candy wrappers, a tube of lip balm, and a crumpled piece of paper with dicks doodled on it. Shaking his head he set the paper aside and reached for the last pair of pants, the jeans he’d worn the day before.

The first two pockets had nothing in them but lint, the third had a couple of small rocks, Leonard shook his head again and added the rocks to the pile before reaching into the last pocket with a sigh. Frowning he pulled out a pair of light purple panties out of the pocket and stared at them. 

Purple. Lace. Panties. In Jim’s pocket…

The door to the bathroom opened and he could hear Jim settling in on the couch. Taking a shuddering breath in he clutched the offending garment in his fist and walked out to where Jim was. 

“There you are. I was wondering if you wanted…” Jim stopped mid sentence when he looked up and saw Leonard’s face. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, his jaw clenched he threw the panties at Jim. “That’s what’s wrong! I can’t believe you Jim! I thought you were different! I thought you were over that!”

Jim picked up the panties and his face turned beet red, “I can explain…”

“I don’t want to hear your fucking excuses! You cheated on me! I can’t…I can’t do this Jim. I have to go.” He said as he headed toward the door.

Jim jumped up from the couch and started to follow his angry boyfriend but Leonard put his hand up.

“Don’t.” 

Jim stopped short of the door and watched Leonard grab his keys and walk out the door slamming it behind him. He clutched the underwear in his hand as tears spilled down his face.

* * *

Leonard didn’t know where he was going or even how long he’d been walking. He just needed to get out of the apartment. He needed air. He needed to think. He had contemplated drinking the pain away but it hurt so much drinking would only dull the pain. Jim knew how bad Jocelyn had hurt him and he’d promised he wouldn’t do that to him. 

After a few more minutes walk he looked up and found himself at the front doors of a familiar apartment building. Sighing he walked up the steps and hit the button on the wall for their apartment.

_“Can I help you?”_

“Hey, um…can I come up?”

_“Leonard?”_

“Yeah.”

The door buzzed and swung open for him. Walking in he stepped over to the turbolift and rode it up to the right floor. The door was open and waiting for him when he arrived at the apartment. Taking a breath he walked inside and closed the door behind him. 

“Hey Leonard. What brings you to…” Phil’s smile vanished when he looked up at the doctor. He dried his hands off and gently led him to the living room where Chris was sitting in his chair looking over something on his PADD. “Chris.”

The grey haired admiral looked up and set the device aside, “This doesn’t look good.”

Phil shook his head and sat Leonard down on the sofa, “You want to talk about it Leonard?”

Leonard opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head as a tear slipped down his cheek. 

“We’ll be in the kitchen if you need us. Let us know when you’re ready.” Phil said quietly patting him on the back.

Leonard nodded and sniffled as the two men moved into the kitchen. Chris folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. “Something happen today you didn’t tell me about?”

“He didn’t work today. Whatever this is it’s either Jim or his family.”

“Shit…Should I call Jim?”

Phil shook his head. “We’ll find out when he’s ready to talk. Calling Jim might make things worse.”

Looking into the living room Chris shook his head and started helping Phil with dinner. After they had eaten and cleaned up the kitchen they sat down on the loveseat opposite Leonard and picked up their PADDs. They had barely settled in when Leonard spoke, “I’m sorry.” he said quietly.

Phil quickly put his PADD away and shifted closer, “Sorry for what?”

“I just needed to think. I don’t know how I got here…I just did…”

Phil shook his head and moved over to the couch beside him, “It’s fine Leonard. You know you are always welcome here. Our door is always open.”

“Yeah…I just…I don’t know what to do.”

Chris looked up from his PADD and shook his head, “What did he do this time?”

Phil shot his husband a look when Leonard choked back a sob. 

“He…he cheated on me…” 

Setting his PADD aside Chris moved over and sat on the coffee table in front of the distraught brunette. “Jim…Jim cheated on you?”

Leonard nodded. Chris and Phil exchanged a look and Phil put his hand on Leonard’s back, “Are you sure Leonard?”

“Found…something…not his…” He managed to get out between sobs. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t his? Did he explain whatever it was?”

Taking a few steadying breaths he looked up at Chris. “Pretty sure. He didn’t. I didn’t give him a chance to. I was just so mad… It felt like Jocelyn all over again only worse.”

“I’m so sorry Leonard. I hate that this has happened to you but I really think you should go back and talk to Jim. Even more than that I think you need to go back and listen to Jim. Let him explain. Surely there is a good explanation for whatever it is.”

Chris nodded, “It’s probably just Jim being Jim. I mean we all love him but…”

“He’s an idiot.” Leonard supplied for him.

Chris smiled, “Yeah, he can be. He does love you though and if you didn’t love him back you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I need to go home…”

“Need me to drive you back?” Phil asked glancing at Chris.

“Please…I need to talk to Jim.”

A short car ride later Leonard stepped out of the car and thanked Phil before heading inside. The whole way up in the lift he thought about what he was going to say, should he apologize first or let Jim talk? Should he say anything? What if Jim wasn’t there? What if he left? What if he didn’t want to see him?

The knot in the pit of Leonard’s stomach tightened and he thought he might throw up as the lift doors opened and he walked down the hall to their apartment. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and quietly stepped inside. Jim wasn’t in the kitchen or living room so he headed into the bedroom. He stopped in the door when he saw him.

Jim sat with his back to the door facing the small padded bench at the foot of the bed. The bench was open and had an array of brightly colored… _something_  inside. On the floor around Jim was about six different colors of shredded lace pieces. Sobbing he reached into the bench and pulled out a yellow pair of lace underwear and started pulling it apart, the delicate lace easily ripping in his hands.

“Jim…”

The blonde froze with the yellow material still in his hands. Leonard knelt down behind him and reached a hand out before pulling it back and sitting back on his heels. “I shouldn’t have left…I’m sorry…I just needed…”

Jim turned around and looked at him with tears streaming down his face, “I didn’t cheat. I wouldn’t do that to you. Never. I’m not Jocelyn.”

Leonard swallowed and nodded, “I know that. I should have let you explain. It just felt so familiar and it hurt Jim.”

“How do you think I felt when you walked out on me?”

“I’m so sorry about that Jim.”

Shaking his head Jim dropped the yellow lace and reached in for a piece of black lace. He turned it over in his hands and looked down at it. Leonard watched him as he started pulling at them and reached out and put his hand over Jim’s. “I’m here now and I’m not going to leave you like that again. Talk to me Jim. Explain it to me. Please.”

Jim released the lace in his hands and it fell to the floor, “I didn’t cheat. I love you and knowing that’s happened to you before and how worried you’ve been about history repeating itself…I would never cheat on you. I wouldn’t risk losing you.”

Leonard moved closer and shook his head, “I don’t know how else I can say I’m sorry Jim. I jumped to conclusions…I just don’t want to lose you either. I love you so much and it just hurt to think…” he stopped as he glanced down at the lace Jim had dropped. He picked it up and looked at it, “They were yours…oh Jim, why didn’t you…”

“You didn’t give me the chance to tell you.” Jim said quietly looking down at the floor.

“Darlin’ I am so sorry. I will spend forever trying to make this up to you…if you still want me.”

Jim’s head jerked up. “Of course I still want you! I love you! I love your family! I love everything about you, even when you’re pissed off with me. That will never change.”

“Good. Now are you going to tell me why you were shredding all of these?”

Jim’s face turned red and he looked away from his boyfriend. “Cause I was mad…and I didn’t think you liked them…you’d think it was weird…and maybe if I shredded them you’d come back…” he muttered.

Leonard reached out and took Jim’s hand in his. “Do you think it’s weird?”

“What?”

“Do you think it’s weird that you like them? I’m assuming that why you wear them? Or do you just have them?”

“I wear them…and yeah. I like them.”

Bringing Jim’s hand up to his lips he kissed it and smiled at him. “Then no, I don’t think it’s weird. As long as you like it thats all that matters.”

Jim’s face lit up and he smiled, “Really?”

“Really. In fact…Why don’t you show me your favorite pair? I’d love to see you in some of these.”

Three months later Leonard came home from running errands and found Jim stretched out on the couch watching a movie. Smiling he walked up behind the couch and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “I got you a present.”

Jim smiled and rolled over onto his back to look up at the brunette. “What did you get me? And better question, why? It’s not my birthday or anything.”

“I think you’ll understand why when you open it.” Leonard said as he handed him a rectangular shaped box with a large gold bow on top. 

Sitting up on the couch Jim pulled the bow off and lifted the lid. He set the lid aside and lifted the tissue paper. Under the paper were a half dozen pairs of lace panties in different styles and colors. Jim grinned and looked at his boyfriend. “I love them.”

“I was hoping you would. They’re to replace the ones that were…damaged.”

“Shall I try them on for you?”

“I’d love to see them. Make sure they fit and all….”

Jim set the box on the coffee table and kneeled on the couch to wrap his arms around Leonard’s neck and kiss him. Leonard’s hands slid down and he gave Jim’s ass a squeeze, “I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you more, grump.”


End file.
